The Guardian of Grigori
by Chichiryuutei
Summary: Ketika survivor dari [Holy Sword Project] bukan hanya Kiba Yuuto, dampak apa yang akan dibawa olehnya? Pairing : OC x Mittelt, Issei x Harem Warning : yuri
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer : Highschool DxD dimiliki oleh Ichiei Ichibumi, sedangkan OC yang ada di fanfic ini milik saya**

**Prologue**

"_Kejar mereka! Masih ada 2 subject yang melarikan diri! Jangan sampai ada yang hidup!", aku mendengar teriakan dibelakangku, tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku dan 1 teman seperjuanganku berusaha melarikan diri, memanfaatkan kesempatan yang diberikan oleh teman seperjuanganku yang lain, yang mengorbankan nyawa mereka untuk memberi kesempatan pada kami berdua untuk lolos. Ditengah jalan aku terpisah dari dia, tapi aku tidak punya waktu untuk mengkhawatirkannya, tidak pada saat nyawaku sendiri masih dalam bahaya. Aku sendiri yakin dia akan selamat._

"_UGH!", aku melihat salju yang menumpuk ditanah, dan aku melihat darah yang sebelumnya tidak ada disana. Sepertinya aku baru saja memuntahkan darah dari mulutku. Pandanganku pun mulai memudar. Apa aku akan mati disini? Aku masih ingin hidup… aku tidak boleh mati… sebelum…_

"…_zel-sa…! …da sese…! …karat!", aku mendengar seseorang, tapi aku terlalu lemah untuk mendengar dengan jelas apa yang dia katakan. Dan akupun memejamkan mataku, karena aku tidak punya tenaga untuk membuka mataku._

* * *

… Sudah berapa lama aku memejamkan mataku? Apa ini Surga? Meh, aku ragu akan hal itu, Tuhan yang selama ini aku doa kan, tidak pernah memberikan kasih sayangnya kepadaku, jadi ini tidak mungkin Surga. Lalu, apa ini Neraka? Bagaimanapun juga aku dan teman-teman seperjuanganku adalah 'produk gagal', jadi kemungkinan besar Tuhan membuangku ke Neraka.

Aku melihat ke sekelilingku, dimana aku sekarang berada. Yang tampak dari pandanganku adalah warna putih. Baik atap maupun dinding bangunan dimana aku berada bewarna putih, mirip seperti rumah sakit.

… Apa di Neraka ada rumah sakit?

"Ah! Kamu sudah sadar! Syukurlah, apa kamu baik-baik saja?", tiba-tiba ada suara yang memanggilku. Aku segera menengok kearah suara itu berasal.

"Kamu beruntung aku dan Azazel-sama menemukanmu ditengah salju di Italia, terlambat sedikit saja kamu akan mati. Kami menemukanmu dalam keadaan parah, pendarahan dalam dan keracunan, siapa yang tega melakukan hal itu?", ujarnya sambil mengerucutkan alisnya, sebelum dia berbicara lagi. "Ah, dimana tata krama ku, aku Mittelt, salam kenal!", ujarnya lagi sambil tersenyum.

"… Mittelt-san, dimana aku sekarang?", tanyaku kepadanya.

"Hei, seharusnya kau memperkenalkan dirimu dahulu, tapi terserahlah, kita sekarang berada di [Underworld], atau lebih akrab disebut Neraka.", jawabnya.

"… Neraka? Berarti aku sudah… mati?", tanyaku lagi.

"Apa kau mendengar penjelasanku sebelumnya? Kamu memang nyaris mati, tapi Azazel-sama menyelamatkanmu, kita sekarang berada di teritori Grigori.", jawabnya lagi. Aku semakin bingung. Grigori? Jika aku tidak salah ingat, di Kitab Suci yang aku baca sebelumnya nama Grigori disebut. Grigori itu adalah…

"… Jadi aku diselamatkan oleh 'Governor of Fallen Angel' Azazel, dan dibawa kedalam teritorinya?", ujarku mengkonfirmasi informasi yang sudah kudapatkan sejauh ini.

"Yup", jawabnya singkat. OK, sekarang aku mengalami konflik batin. Yang ada dihadapanku sekarang adalah pihak musuh dalam agama yang selama ini kupeluk, tapi setelah apa yang kualami, aku tidak mau lagi percaya dengan apa yang selama ini diajarkan kepadaku.

"Aku kagum, kau lebih tenang dari yang kuduga, manusia.", tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara selain Mittelt diruangan ini. Dan dihadapanku muncul 1 pemuda tinggi dengan penampakan seperti di tengah 20-an, rambut hitam dengan poni emas. Dan dibelakangnya muncul 12 sayap hitam.

"Oya? Kau bahkan tidak terkejut dengan sayapku? Aku berharap kau akan ketakutan melihatnya.", ujar pemuda tersebut, tampak kecewa dengan kurangnya reaksi di wajahku.

"… Apa kamu 'Governor of Fallen Angel', Azazel?", ujarku mengacuhkan kata-katanya barusan.

"Osu, The one and only."

"Tolong jangan bicara kepada Azazel-sama dengan nada tidak sopan seperti itu!", Mittelt-san menunjukkan ekspresi kesal diwajahnya. Azazel sendiri hanya tertawa atas ketidaksopanan ku kepadanya.

"Hahaha, tak usah khawatir Mittelt-chan, aku tidak tersinggung dengan apa yang dia katakan", ujarnya menenangkan Mittelt-san.

"… Aku minta maaf kalau nada bicara-ku menyinggungmu, Mittelt-san, tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara bicara 'sopan' seperti yang kau inginkan.", ujarku lagi.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak keberatan, omong-omong siapa namamu?", Tanya Azazel.

"… Aku tidak tahu…", jawabku dengan jujur. "Aku tidak memiliki nama, di tempatku sebelumnya aku di identifikasi dengan 'Subject 25'.", jelasku kepada mereka. Mendengar jawabanku, mereka mengerucutkan alisnya, tampak tidak senang dengan apa yang kualami.

"Ah… Aku tidak tahu, maaf…", Mittelt-san merasa bersalah atas apa yang kualami.

"Hmm… Jika kamu tidak memiliki nama, berarti tempat kamu berada sebelumnya tidak memperlakukanmu seperti manusia…", gumam Azazel pelan, tapi aku masih mendengar apa yang dia ucapkan.

"… Kami mendapatkan perlakuan tidak manusiawi dari pihak Gereja, dengan harapan salah satu dari kami akan mampu menggunakan [Holy Sword Excalibur] dan menjadi pahlawan, kami terus berdoa setiap malam, dan yang kami dapatkan adalah pembunuhan massal… Aku melihat teman-teman seperjuanganku dibunuh 1 per satu, belum cukup sampai disitu, mereka pun meracuni kami dengan gas beracun…", jelasku lagi kepada mereka, meski mereka tidak bertanya apa yang sudah kualami. Aku hanya ingin melepaskan beban yang ada dihatiku. Azazel tampak semakin tidak senang dengan apa yang kualami, sedangkan Mittelt-san berusaha menahan air matanya.

"[Holy Sword Excalibur]? Jadi begitu, salah satu mata-mata ku di pihak Gereja mengatakan bahwa pihak Gereja mengadakan eksperimen untuk membuat seseorang bisa menggunakan [Holy Sword Excalibur], tak kusangka eksperimen yang mereka lakukan seperti itu…", gumam Azazel lagi.

"… Dengan bantuan teman-teman seperjuanganku, aku dan 1 orang lagi, 'Subject 11' berhasil kabur, tapi kami terpisah ditengah jalan. Sisanya seperti yang kalian ketahui…", ujarku menyelesaikan penjelasan atas apa yang kualami.

"Hmm, lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?", Tanya Azazel kepadaku. Aku terdiam memikirkan apa yang akan kulakukan setelah ini.

"… Aku tidak tahu…", jawabku. Aku sempat memikirkan untuk membalas dendam kepada pihak Gereja atas apa yang mereka lakukan kepadaku, tapi dengan kondisi ku sekarang itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri. Suatu saat nanti aku akan melakukannya, tapi tidak dalam waktu dekat. Mendengar jawabanku, Azazel tersenyum kepadaku.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kau kuadopsi jadi anakku?", tanyanya dengan senyuman lebar dimulutnya.

"… Adopsi? Apa kau serius? Aku bukan…", sebelum aku melanjutkan kata-kataku, Azazel memotong kata-kataku.

"Omong Kosong! Aku tidak peduli apa kau manusia, fallen angel, devil, atau angel, yang kau butuhkan sekarang adalah keluarga, sesuatu yang tidak kau miliki sebelumnya!", ujar Azazel.

"Aku setuju Azazel-sama, kalau bisa aku ingin menjadi kakak perempuannya.", ujar Mittelt-san yang tampak senang dengan proposal yang diajukan Azazel kepadaku.

… Keluarga, huh… Sejujurnya aku tidak ingat siapa orang-tua ku, dan melihat ekspresi kedua Fallen Angel dihadapanku, aku merasakan… kehangatan…

"Ah, tapi sebelumnya kita harus memberimu nama. Mittelt-chan, ada saran?", Tanya Azazel kepada Mittelt-san, disaat aku masih memikirkan bagaimana rasanya memiliki keluarga.

"Hmm… bagaimana kalau ini, Azazel-sama…"

* * *

-5 tahun kemudian-

Setelah aku diadopsi oleh Azazel, aku diberikan nama oleh Mittelt-san, yang kemudian mengangkat dirinya sendiri menjadi kakak perempuanku. Nama yang dia berikan adalah 'Hikari Sakura', Hikari dari kanji 'cahaya' dan sakura dari nama bunga yang berada di Jepang. Sepertinya Mittelt-san pernah ke Jepang dan melihat secara langsung bunga sakura pada saat mekar, dan ingin agar aku menjadi seperti bunga sakura yang elegan dan cantik, serta bisa bersinar seperti kanji 'Hikari' dinama yang dia berikan. Sejujurnya aku menyukai nama yang dia berikan kepadaku, jadi aku terima usulannya.

Setelah itu, aku diperkenalkan kepada pemimpin dari organisasi Grigori. Yang pertama adalah Shemhaza, vice-governor of Fallen Angel. Dia dan Azazel adalah teman dekat, dan sangat loyal kepada Azazel. Yang kedua adalah Baraqiel. Yang bisa kutangkap dari penampilannya adalah Baraqiel itu orang yang serius dan seorang ksatria. Yang ketiga adalah Kokabiel. Berbeda dari kedua pemimpin Grigori yang kusebutkan sebelumnya, Kokabiel agak sedikit tidak waras, dan dia tampak tidak menyukai keberadaanku di Grigori. Selain mereka bertiga, aku juga bertemu dengan pemimpin Grigori yang lain, tapi itu lebih baik diceritakan lain kali saja.

Kemudian aku dipertemukan dengan Vali Lucifer dan Tobio Ikuse, 2 pemegang [Longinus Sacred Gear]. Vali memegang [Divine Dividing], Sacred Gear yang memiliki kemampuan membagi dua kekuatan lawan yang dia hadapi setiap 10 detik dan mengambil kekuatan yang dia bagi untuk digunakan sendiri. Tobio-san memegang [Canis Lykaon], Sacred Gear yang mengambil wujud anjing hitam besar. Tobio-san menamakan anjing itu 'Jin'.

Saat aku menanyakan apa itu Sacred Gear kepada Azazel, tiba-tiba matanya bersinar seperti anak kecil yang mendapatkan mainan yang dia inginkan. Belakangan aku mengetahui bahwa Azazel memiliki hobi mengoleksi 'Sacred Gear', dan menelitinya untuk kemudian memproduksi 'Artifical Sacred Gear', yang sayangnya masih belum begitu sukses.

'Sacred Gear' adalah sebuah artifak yang diberikan oleh Tuhan dalam Kitab Suci kepada manusia, seseorang yang memiliki darah manusia, atau mantan manusia. Kemampuan artifak itu bermacam-macam, ada yang tidak berguna sampai artifak yang mampu membunuh Tuhan, yang kemudian diklasifikasikan menjadi [Longinus Sacred Gear]. Seseorang mampu memiliki lebih dari 1 'Sacred Gear' didalam tubuhnya, kecuali [Longinus Sacred Gear]. Pemegang [Longinus Sacred Gear] hanya mampu memiliki 1 'Sacred Gear' dalam tubuhnya.

Untuk mampu menggunakan 'Sacred Gear' secara maksimal, dibutuhkan hasrat yang kuat. Semakin kuat hasrat seseorang, maka 'Sacred Gear' mereka akan semakin kuat juga. 'Sacred Gear' juga mampu beradaptasi dan berevolusi berdasarkan keinginan, kebutuhan, dan perasaan pemiliknya. Tahap akhir evolusi 'Sacred Gear' adalah [Balance Breaker]. Pada tahap ini, 'Sacred Gear' berada dalam puncak kekuatannya. Cara untuk mencapai [Balance Breaker] adalah perubahan perasaan pemiliknya dimana perubahan perasaan itu bisa sampai mengubah keseimbangan dunia. Misalnya seseorang yang punya perasaan dendam kepada orang lain, setelah mengetahui fakta sebenarnya dari penyebab dendam tersebut dia melepaskan rasa dendamnya, dan mencapai 'Enlightment', sehingga dia mampu mentrigger [Balance Breaker]. Tentu saja, itu lebih mudah didalam teori ketimbang prakteknya. Cara lain adalah memaksa pemegang 'Sacred Gear' untuk melawan seseorang/sekelompok orang yang jauh lebih kuat dari dirinya. Ibaratnya seperti Main Character dari game RPG level 1 melawan Last Boss level 99. Jika dia sukses menghadapi mereka, dia memiliki kesempatan lebih besar untuk mencapai [Balance Breaker]. Tapi rencana ini sangat beresiko sehingga sangat jarang digunakan.

Ada juga kondisi dimana pengguna 'Sacred Gear' mengorbankan salah satu bagian tubuhnya untuk mencapai [Incomplete Balance Breaker]. Sesuai namanya, Incomplete berarti tidak sempurna. Jika dia tidak mengorbankan bagian tubuhnya dia belum bisa menggunakan [Balance Breaker], dan ini seperti 'one time deal', jika ingin melakukannya lagi dia harus mengorbankan anggota badannya yang lain. Sekali seseorang mencapai [Perfect Balance Breaker], dia bisa menggunakannya lagi dengan lebih mudah.

Urutan [Longinus Sacred Gear] berdasarkan kekuatannya adalah :

- True Longinus

- Zenith Tempest

- Annihilation Maker

- Dimension Lost

- Boosted Gear

- Divine Dividing

- Regulus Nemea

- Canis Lykaon

- Sephiroth Graal

- Incinerate Anthem

- Absolute Demise

- Innovate Clear

- Telos Karma

Hanya [True Longinus] yang mampu membunuh Tuhan dalam bentuk dasarnya, 12 [Longinus Sacred Gear] lain harus dalam bentuk [Balance Breaker] untuk mampu membunuh Tuhan. Azazel juga mengatakan kalau [Longinus Sacred Gear] itu unik dalam artian memiliki lebih dari 1 kemampuan.

"_Oh ya, aku baru saja memeriksa tubuhmu, sepertinya kamu juga memiliki 'Sacred Gear' dalam tubuhmu. Terserah kepadamu apa kau mau mengaktifkannya apa tidak."_, setelah menjelaskan 'Sacred Gear' kepadaku, Azazel langsung mengatakan kalau aku juga memiliki 'Sacred Gear', dan setelah mendengar ucapannya akupun terkejut. Azazel tampak puas dengan reaksiku dan menyarankan agar aku mengaktifkan 'Sacred Gear' ku, dimana akupun setuju. Memiliki artifak untuk melindungi diri sendiri bukanlah sesuatu yang buruk.

"Sakura-chan! Jangan bengong!"

Tiba-tiba seseorang berteriak kepadaku yang sedang mengenang kejadian 5 tahun lalu, dan akupun menerima serangan [Light Spear] dan membuatku mental sejauh 5 meter. Aku beruntung sedang mengaktifkan 'Sacred Gear' ku, atau aku akan mati tertusuk [Light Spear].

"Sakura-chan, jangan bengong saja, bagaimana kalau kau terkena seranganku? [Light Spear] itu berbahaya bagi manusia dan Devil, tahu!", ceramah Mittelt, yang juga menyerangku dengan [Light Spear].

"Maaf Mittelt-chan, aku sedang mengingat kejadian 5 tahun yang lalu…", ujarku meminta maaf kepadanya. Mittelt mengerucutkan alisnya, dan kemudan mendesah pelan.

"Sakura-chan, dalam medan perang jangan sekali-kali bengong, itu berbahaya! Kau beruntung ini hanya latih tanding dan kau sudah mengaktifkan [Divine Reflector], tapi kau harus serius dalam latihan jika ingin meningkatkan kemampuanmu!", ceramahnya lagi.

Mittelt tidak berubah banyak dari 5 tahun yang lalu, sekarang dia lebih pendek dibandingkan denganku. Semula aku menyangka dia menggunakan 'magic illusion' karena dia lebih memilih untuk tetap pendek, tapi dia mengatakan bahwa tinggi dia sekarang itu tinggi aslinya, dan usianya bahkan sama denganku. Saat aku mau mengomentari hal itu, dia langsung menatap tajam kepadaku, dan akupun mengurungkan niatanku untuk mengomentari tinggi badannya lagi. Salah satu yang menonjol dari dirinya adalah 3 pasang sayap hitam dipunggungnya. Akupun kembali mengingat penjelasan Azazel mengenai jumlah sayap bagi Fallen Angel.

"_Bagi Fallen Angel, Devil, dan Angel, jumlah sayap yang dia miliki sebanding dengan kekuatan dan juga status sosialnya. Semakin banyak sayap yang dia miliki, maka semakin kuat dia, dan semakin tinggi statusnya."_

Kebanyakan para pemimpin Grigori memiliki 5 pasang sayap, Azazel sendiri memiliki 6 pasang sayap. Dengan 3 pasang sayap yang dia miliki, Mittelt-chan termasuk dalam golongan 'Middle class Fallen Angel', status yang cukup tinggi didalam Grigori.

Mengenai [Divine Reflector], 'Sacred Gear' yang kumiliki, artifak ini mengambil wujud tameng di tangan kananku, dan memiliki kemampuan untuk menampung serangan yang kuterima. Jika serangan yang kuterima lebih lemah atau sama dengan kekuatan tubuhku secara keseluruhan, aku bisa memantulkan balik serangan tersebut kelawanku. Dan jika serangan yang kuterima lebih kuat dari kemampuan tubuhku secara keseluruhan, aku akan terkena dampak serangan tersebut. Semakin kuat serangannya, maka dampak yang kuterima akan semakin kuat. Azazel mengatakan 'Sacred Gear' yang kumiliki adalah 'Ultimate Defense Sacred Gear', bukan berarti Defense nya tidak bisa ditembus, tapi Sacred Gear ini tidak memiliki kemampuan untuk menyerang lawan selain memantulkan balik serangan lawan, fakta yang tidak mungkin terjadi jika aku melawan seseorang yang jauh lebih kuat daripadaku.

Berdasarkan fakta tersebut, Azazel meminta Shemhaza-san untuk mengajariku alchemy, teknik untuk membuat benda berdasarkan material yang dimiliki. Sejauh ini aku sudah bisa membuat berbagai jenis potion, baik 'love potion' sampai 'healing potion', meski kemampuan menyembuhkan potion yang kupunya jauh lebih inferior dibandingkan [Phoenix Tears] yang bahkan mampu menyambungkan bagian badan yang terpotong (jangan tanya bagaimana), tapi lebih baik daripada tidak punya sama sekali.

Azazel sendiri mengajariku bagaimana membuat senjata. Tentu saja dia tidak mengajariku cara membuat senjata biasa, melainkan senjata yang memiliki 'magic' didalamnya. Senjata yang kubuat jelas kalah jauh dibandingkan dengan senjata legendaries seperti 'Kusanagi no Tsurugi', 'Ascalon', 'Gram', 'Excalibur', ataupun 'Durandal', tapi sekali lagi, lebih baik daripada tidak punya sama sekali.

"Sakura-chan! Apa kau mendengarkan apa yang kukatakan?!", tanya Mittelt dengan penuh emosi.

"Mi-Mittelt-chan, maaf…", ujarku sambil meminta maaf kepadanya. Tampaknya aku bengong lagi ditengah ceramahannya. Mendengar kata-kataku, ekspresi wajah Mittelt menunjukkan kalau dia benar benar marah.

"Mou! Sakura-chan idiot!", teriaknya sambil berlari meninggalkan tempat latihan Grigori. aku benar-benar merasa bersalah atas kejadian ini, tapi aku juga tidak bisa menyangkal kalau ekspresi Mittelt saat marah itu imut.

"Aku harus minta maaf kepadanya…", gumamku sambil beranjak mengejar Mittelt.

* * *

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf Mittelt-chan, jangan cemberut terus dong…", aku secara putus asa berusaha mendapatkan pengampunan dari Mittelt karena sebelumnya aku mengacuhkan kata-katanya. Melihat kondisiku yang bersujud dihadapannya berharap kesalahanku dimaafkan, dia hanya mendesah pelan.

"Mou, aku sudah tidak marah kok, tidak usah bersujud segala, kau tahu aku tidak bisa marah lama-lama kepadamu, Sakura-chan…", ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Mendengar dia sudah memaafkanku, aku langsung memeluknya.

"Terima kasih Mittelt-chan, aku suka kamu~", ujarku kegirangan. Mendengar kata-kataku (dan juga karena aku memeluknya), muka Mittelt langsung memerah semerah tomat.

"Sa-Sakura-chan! Jangan tiba-tiba memelukku seperti ini!", Mittelt-chan berusaha melepaskan pelukanku, tapi entah kenapa dia tidak bisa melepaskan pelukanku, padahal secara fisik dia lebih kuat dariku (fisik Fallen Angel lebih kuat dari manusia). Karena dia tidak melepaskan pelukanku, akupun melanjutkan untuk memeluknya.

"Aku minta maaf karena mengganggu hubungan yuri kalian, tapi aku membutuhkan perhatian kalian berdua...", mendengar suara Azazel dari belakang, aku pun mendadak melepaskan pelukanku terhadap Mittelt. Aku tidak memiliki cermin sekarang, tapi aku yakin wajahku semerah tomat, sama seperti Mittelt.

"A-A-A-Azazel-sama! Ka-Kau salah paham, ini bukan yuri seperti yang kau duga!", bantah Mittelt secara tidak meyakinkan.

"A-A-A-Azazel! Ini bukan yuri, kami hanya melakukan skinship antar sahabat, tidak lebih!", akupun membantah apa yang diucapkan Azazel, meskipun aku juga yakin bantahanku tidak meyakinkan.

"Hahaha! Terserah kalian saja, tapi ini penting jadi aku membutuhkan 100% perhatian kalian.", ujar Azazel serius. Melihat ekspresi diwajahnya, kami berdua pun juga memasang ekspresi serius. Azazel yang puas melihat keseriusan kami tersenyum dan melanjutkan apa yang ingin dia sampaikan.

"Aku memiliki tugas bagi kalian berdua. Kalian berdua pergilah ke Tokyo, untuk mengawasi seorang individual bernama Hyoudou Issei."

"Hyoudou Issei? Ada apa dengan dia?", tanya Mittelt.

"Dia diduga memiliki 'Sacred Gear', sampai sekarang kita dari Grigori masih belum tahu apa jenis 'Sacred Gear' yang dia miliki."

"Tapi bukannya Raynere sudah mendapatkan misi serupa?", tanyaku pada Azazel. Azazel pun kembali tersenyum.

"Ya, aku sudah menyuruh Raynere untuk mengawasi bocah itu, tapi kita butuh 'pengawasan dari dalam'…", ujar Azazel. Akupun menangkap maksud dari kata-katanya.

"… Kamu ingin agar aku menyusup kedalam Kuoh Academy sebagai murid disana. Aku yang merupakan manusia tidak akan terlalu menonjol disana, dan aku bisa menyuplai informasi bagi Grigori dari dalam… sekalian memberiku kesempatan untuk masuk kedalam sekolah…", aku berusaha menebak maksud 'misi' dari Azazel,

"Seperti yang sudah kuduga dari Sakura-chan, kau menangkapnya dengan cepat~~", jawabnya. Mittelt kemudian kembali bertanya.

"… lalu apa peranku dalam 'misi' ini, Azazel-sama?"

"Bodyguard, apa lagi? Tanpa maksud merendahkan Sakura-chan, tapi dia tidak akan mampu menangani para devil yang membuat markasnya di Kuoh Academy. Apabila sesuatu terjadi pada Sakura-chan, kau bisa menyelamatkannya seperti pangeran~", ujar Azazel, yang kemudian membuatku dan Mittelt memerah.

"Ja-jadi inti dari misi ini adalah Sakura-chan menyusup kedalam Kuoh Academy untuk mengawasi individual bernama Hyoudou Issei dengan berpura-pura menjadi pelajar disana, dan aku stand-by didekat Sakura-chan sambil berusaha menjauhi kontak dengan devil disana?", Mittelt mengkonfirmasi inti dari misi ini sambil berusaha menghapus rona merah diwajahnya.

"Intinya seperti itu, tapi aku tidak menyuruh Sakura-chan untuk berpura-pura menjadi pelajar disana, Aku menyuruh Sakura-chan untuk MENJADI pelajar disana sampai dia lulus."

E-Eh? Sampai aku lulus?! Berarti aku harus berada di markas devil selama 3 tahun sambil berusaha menutupi fakta bahwa aku berhubungan dengan Grigori?

"Azazel-sama, itu mustahil. Sakura-chan itu terlalu polos dan gampang ditebak, jika dia berada dimarkas devil lebih dari 2 minggu kedoknya pasti akan ketahuan.", ujar Mittelt dengan dingin. Gee, terima kasih atas kepercayaanmu, Mitlet-chan!

"Justru itu Mittelt-chan, kamu menjadi bodyguardnya agar devil itu tidak macam-macam dengan Sakura-chan. Dan aku yakin kedok Sakura-chan hanya akan bertahan selama 1 minggu.", jawab Azazel atas peryataan Mittelt. Maaf deh kalau aku ini polos dan gampang ditebak!

"Aku agak ragu menempatkan Sakura-chan kedalam sarang devil, tapi karena ini tugas darimu Azazel-sama, kami akan melaksanakannya. Haruskah aku mengontak Raynaredalam misi ini?", Mittelt menyanggupi tugas dari Azazel, tapi kepercayaan diriku hilang karena dua orang ini tidak percaya atas kemampuanku untuk menjadi mata-mata.

"Jangan. Aku mendapat laporan dari familiarku kalau Raynare melakukan kegiatan yang mencurigakan."

"Mencurigakan? Apa dia melanggar perintahmu, Azazel?", tanyaku pada Azazel.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi 1 hari setelah aku memerintahkan Raynare untuk mengawasi Hyoudou Issei, alat pengekstrak 'Sacred Gear' yang kusimpan menghilang.", mendengar fakta itu dari Azazel, ekspresiku dan Mittelt langsung memucat.

Alat pengekstrak 'Sacred Gear', seperti namanya, mampu untuk mengeluarkan 'Sacred Gear' dari dalam tubuh pemiliknya untuk dipindahkan ke orang lain. Tapi setelah itu pemilik 'Sacred Gear' tersebut akan mati, karena 'Sacred Gear' terhubung dengan jiwa dari pemiliknya. Jika jiwa seseorang diambil, maka sudah pasti orang tersebut akan mati juga. Selain itu kemungkinan alat itu sukses mengeluarkan 'Sacred Gear' tergolong kecil. Setelah tahu efek sampingnya, Azazel menghancurkan semua alat tersebut kecuali 1, yang dia simpan di basement pribadinya.

"Aku mengerti. Timing kehilangan alat tersebut terlalu pas dengan kepergian Raynare untuk mengawasi Hyoudou Issei. Dengan kata lain, misi kali ini selain mengawasi Hyoudou Issei, kami juga harus mengawasi Raynare, benar kan Azazel-sama?", tanya Mittelt kepada Azazel. Azazel mengangguk.

"Jika Raynare terbukti melawan perintahku, kau berhak untuk membunuhnya, meski aku akan lebih senang jika kau mengirimnya kembali ke Grigori. ada pertanyaan lain?", karena kami berdua menggelengkan kepala kami, Azazel kembali berkata,

"Baiklah, karena tidak ada pertanyaan lain, misi ini resmi dimulai! Jangan mengecewakanku, Mittelt-chan, Sakura-chan!"

"Jangan khawatir Azazel/Azazel-sama, kami akan menyelesaikan misi ini dengan sempurna.", ujar kami berdua sambil membungkuk hormat kepadanya.

To Be Continued…

Author Note :

Phew, akhirnya setelah bertahun-tahun saya cuma lurking di , saya berani juga bikin akun dan posting cerita. Highschool DxD adalah cerita favoritku, karena saya suka Dragon.

Ini merupakan cerita pertama saya yang saya publish di , jadi saya butuh saran agar cerita ini lebih baik. Saya juga penasaran bagaimana cerita saya diterima disini, jadi ya kalau ad yang ingin dikatakan review aja (asal jangan flaming, saya rentan terhadap flame)

Chichiryuutei, Out!


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Highschool DxD itu milik Ichiei Ichibumi, sedangkan OC yang ada di fanfic ini milik saya**

**Chapter 1**

"Hmm… Jadi ini Kuoh Academy, huh…", gumamku kepada diriku sendiri. Saat ini aku berada didepan gerbang dari Kuoh Academy. Sekolah ini adalah yang terbesar di Tokyo, sebanding dengan kualitas fasilitas dan staff pengajarnya. Sampai 2 tahun lalu, sekolah ini khusus untuk perempuan, tapi sekarang sekolah ini sudah menjadi co-ed dengan laki-laki. Karena itu, disekolah ini jumlah siswa perempuan lebih banyak dibanding siswa laki-laki.

Aku melihat sekelilingku dengan teliti. Bagaimanapun ini adalah markas devil, jadi aku harus hati-hati delam memasuki sekolah ini. Sejauh ini tidak ada yang mencurigakan, jadi aku langsung masuk ke ruang kepala sekolah untuk memastikan kelas mana yang akan kutempati. Kebijakan sekolah ini adalah kepala sekolah selalu menyambut murid pindahan yang akan belajar disini.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

Setelah mendengar kata 'Masuk!' dari balik pintu, akupun masuk keruang kepala sekolah. Nama kepala sekolah di Kuoh Academy adalah Valcard Gremory, meski aku yakin itu bukanlah nama sebenarnya. Gremory adalah salah 1 devil clan yang tersisa setelah 'Great War' antar 3 faksi, dan Gremory dihadapanku adalah pemimpin clan tersebut. Aku hanya berharap dia tidak tahu hubunganku dengan Grigori, kalau bdia tahu aku bakal diserang ditempat.

"Mr. Gremory, saya Hikari Sakura, yang mulai sekarang akan menjadi siswa disini.", ujarku kepada pemimpin clan Gremory. Dia melihat biodata mengenai diriku, yang dipalsukan Azazel (tidak mungkin kan biodata itu menyebut aku ini salah satu orang yang sukses selamat dari [Holy Sword Project] atau ayah angkatku adalah Aazel?), dan tersenyum.

"Ah, Hikari-san, selamat datang di Kuoh Academy. Aku berharap waktumu disini akan bermanfaat dan menyenangkan. Namaku adalah Valcard Gremory, kepala sekolah di sekolah ini. Senang menjadi kenalanmu, Hikari-san.", ujar Gremory dengan senyum diwajahnya. Dia kemudian melanjutkan, "Kamu akan belajar di kelas 1-A, apa kau tahu lokasi kelasnya?", tanya Gremory lagi.

"Ya, sebelumnya saya sudah berkeliling sekolah ini, dengan harapan saya dapat mengetahui sekolah ini dengan lebih baik.", jawabku atas pertanyaannya.

"Luar biasa. Aku harap kau bisa menyalurkan antusisasme mu untuk membuat sekolah ini menjadi lebih baik.", Gremory kemudian memanggil seorang staff pengajar. "Tolong ikuti Shizuka-san, dia adalah wali kelasmu mulai hari ini.", ujarnya lagi. Akupun mengangguk dan meninggalkan ruang kepala sekolah.

* * *

"Namaku adalah Hikari Sakura, salam kenal!", ujarku memperkenalkan diri di depan ruang kelas 1-A, yang disambut gegap gempita oleh para murid lain. Aku melihat sekelilingku, karena aku sudah tinggal di organisasi Grigori selama 5 tahun, aku diajari bagaimana mengenali manusia dan non-manusia. Instingku langsung terarah pada perempuan berambut putih dengan ekspresi datar diwajahnya. Aku langsung tahu kalau dia bukanlah manusia. Sambil mengangguk dalam hati, aku memutuskan untuk mengawasinya.

"Terimakasih, Hikari-san. Tempat dudukmu ada disebelah Toujou-san.", ujar Shizuka-sensei sambil menunjuk kearah gadis berambut putih yang baru saja kuidentifikasi sebagai non-human. Sambil mengangguk, aku beranjak kearah tempat duduk yang ditunjuk oleh Shizuka-sensei. Memutuskan untuk setidaknya bersikap sopan, aku menyapa gadis yang namanya Toujou itu.

"Toujou-san, salam kenal, aku Hikari Sakura.", ujarku sambil duduk ditempat dudukku. Toujou-san hanya mengangguk pelan dan mengatakan sesuatu.

"…Toujou Koneko…"

Ah, jadi itu nama panjangnya ya, Toujou Koneko… apa orang tuanya menamainya 'Koneko' karena dia mirip kucing? Sense nama yang buruk, tapi itu bukan urusanku.

Setelah proses perkenalanku, pelajaranpun dimulai. Aku yang hanya mendapatkan pengetahuan dasar selama di Grigori memusatkan perhatianku pada apa yang diajarkan para guru disini, meski godaan untuk tidur ditengah pelajaran sangat besar…

* * *

"Hikari-san, kamu berasal darimana?"

"Hikari-san, apa kamu punya pacar?"

"Hikari-san, apa makanan kesukaanmu?"

"Hikari-san, apa tipe cowok yang kau sukai?"

Begitu waktu makan siang tiba, aku dikerubungi banyak siswa dalam kelasku. Jujur saja, aku tidak menyangka para siswa disini tertarik dengan informasi pribadiku, terutama para lelaki yang menanyai tipe kesukaanku. Saking banyaknya pertanyaan yang kuterima, aku bingung mau menjawab yang mana. Untungnya aku diselamatkan oleh bunyi telefon di saku rokku.

"Ah, maaf ya semuanya, aku harus menjawab panggilan seseorang…", ujarku meminta maaf pada teman sekelasku. Akupun segera keluar kelas dan menuju toilet, untuk menjawab panggilan dari 'seseorang'.

Setelah sampai di toilet dan mengunci pintu toilet, aku menjawab telepon yang ditujukan kepadaku.

"_Halo, Sakura-chan, bagaimana keadaan disana?"_

Ya, seseorang itu adalah Mittelt. Aku tahu karena telefon genggamku hanya ada 2 nomer yang tersimpan, 1 milik Azazel dan 1 lagi milik Mittelt. Azazel jarang menelfonku, jadi kemungkinan besar yang menelfonku adalah Mittelt.

"Mittelt-chan, untung kau menelfon, aku tadi sedang dalam keadaan yang sulit…"

"_Sulit? Apa para devil langsung tahu kalau kau berkaitan dengan Grigori?"_

"Ah, tidak… Bukan itu, aku dikelilingi oleh teman sekelasku dan dibombardir oleh banyak pertanyaan…"

"_Oh, Cuma itu… Itu hal yang wajar karena kamu itu 'murid pindahan', manusia itu kan sifatnya penasaran, berikan waktu 1-2 minggu, pasti mereka tidak akan mengerubungimu lagi"_

"Aku tahu, aku hanya merasa kurang nyaman dikelilingi banyak orang seperti itu"

"_Mungkin itu alasan Azazel-sama mengirimmu ke sekolah, untuk membuatmu terbiasa dengan kerumunan banyak orang… Omong omong, kau sudah menemukan sesuatu? Atau apa kau sudah menemukan Hyoudou Issei?"_

"Aku menemukan 1 hal. Ada 1 siswa non-human dikelasku. Namanya Toujou Koneko. Kemungkinan dia itu Devil, tapi aku tidak yakin, karena aku hanya bisa membedakan antara manusia dan yang bukan manusia. Untuk Hyoudou Issei, aku masih belum menemukannya."

"_Hmm… Hari pertama sudah ada non-human di dekatmu, huh… Hati-hati Sakura-chan, kalau bisa jangan sampai kedokmu ketahuan kurang dari 1 minggu, aku tidak mau kehilangan uang karena kalah taruhan sama Azazel-sama"_

"Eh?! Kau bertaruh berapa lama kedokku disini ketahuan? Kalian kejam!"

"_Ahahaha, aku hanya bercanda, Sakura-chan… tapi aku serius, aku tidak mau kau berada dalam bahaya…"_, mendengar perkataannya, mukaku langsung memerah.

"A-Ahaha… Jangan khawatir Mittelt-chan, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, asalkan aku tidak dikeroyok…", ujarku sambil berusaha menenangkan diriku. Serius deh, kata-katanya membuat jantungku berdetak kencang!

"_Justru itu yang kutakutkan… Pokoknya hati-hati, dan segera temukan Hyoudou Issei, awasi dia dari kejauhan dan jangan sampai kau membuat para devil disana curiga, ok?"_

"Iya, aku tahu… aku tidak mau mati karena dikeroyok devil… tidak sebelum aku berhasil…", ujarku sambil mengingat tujuan akhirku, suaraku menjadi lebih berat dari biasanya ketika aku mengingat 'itu'.

"…"

"Ah, waktu makan siang sudah hampir usai, aku belum makan siang gara-gara kau menelfonku, jadi kalau sudah tidak ada yang ingin dibicarakan, aku putus telefonnya ya!"

"_Sakura-chan… *sigh* Ya, sudah tidak ada hal penting yang harus kau ketahui dalam waktu dekat… Kapan kau pulang ke 'rumah'?"_

"Hmm… Setelah waktu pulang sekolah aku ingin mencari informasi mengenai Hyoudou Issei, tapi sepertinya itu tidak akan memakan waktu lama, kemungkinan aku akan kembali jam 6 sore"

"_Hmm… OK deh, sampai ketemu lagi jam 6~"_, dan dia pun memutus telefonnya. Sepertinya dia menyadari bahwa dendamku kepada pihak gereja ataupun pedang 'itu' masih belum hilang. Aku tidak mau dia mengkhawatirkanku mengenai dendamku, tapi ini adalah hal yang harus aku lakukan.

* * *

"Itu dia, kejar Hyoudou!"

_Well, that was fast_… baru saja sekolah usai dan aku mencoba mengelilingi sekolah untuk menemukan Hyoudou Issei, aku langsung menemukannya dilokasi pertama yang kutuju, klub Kendo. Aku menengok kearah sumber suara yang meneriakkan nama Hyoudou, dan yang kutemukan disana adalah seorang pemuda yang dikejar-kejar oleh segerombolan murid perempuan yang membawa tongkat kendo.

"TERKUTUK KALIAN MATSUDA! MOTOHAMA! KABUR KOK GA NGAJAK-NGAJAK?!", teriak pemuda itu sambil melarikan diri dari segerombolan murid perempuan yang sedang marah.

"BERHENTI, HYOUDOU! HARI INI KAMU HARUS MATI!", teriak salah satu perempuan yang mengejar pemuda yang dipanggil Hyoudou… Eh, itu Hyoudou Issei? Kenapa dia dikejar oleh segerombolan perempuan yang sedang marah?

…Ah, dia tertangkap. Ah, dia dipukuli habis-habisan. Ah, dia ditinggal begitu saja didekat gedung Kuoh yang lama setelah mereka puas memukulinya. Seseorang, tolong jelaskan apa yang sedang terjadi… Hmm? Ada 2 orang yang mendekati Hyoudou, yang satu botak, yang satu berkacamata. Aku berusaha mendekat supaya aku bisa mendengar percakapan mereka sambil bertindak tidak mencurigakan.

"Hoi, Ise… Apa kau baik-baik saja?", tanya si botak.

"Aku kagum kau masih hidup setelah dikeroyok 1 klub Kendo, Ise…", ujar si kacamata, dari nada suaranya tidak ada tanda simpati sedikitpun dari keduanya. Seakan merespon perkataan si botak dan si kacamata, Hyoudou Issei bangun dengan ekspresi marah diwajahnya.

"Brengsek kalian Matsuda, Motohama! Teman macam apa kalian mengorbankanku setelah kita sukses mengintip ruang ganti klub kendo!", ujar Hyoudou Issei tanpa menyembunyikan kemarahannya.

…Tunggu, mengintip ruang ganti?

"Ah, seperti kau tidak akan melakukan hal serupa jika kau berada diposisiku, Ise!", semprot si botak.

"Iya sih, tapi kan…!", protes Hyoudou Issei.

"Ise, daripada kau marah mending kita pergi menonton 'ini', saatnya kita mengadakan FESTIVAL OPPAI!", potong si kacamata dengan ekspresi mesum. Si botak juga memiliki ekspresi yang sama diwajahnya. Dimana aku pernah melihat ekspresi itu?

… Oh ya, Azazel pada saat dia lagi membayangkan hal mesum. Begitu Hyoudou Issei mendengar kata 'FESTIVAL OPPAI', dia juga memiliki ekspresi wajah yang sama seperti si botak dan kacamata.

"Uah, serius nih?! Ini kan 'Guru Sekolah yang mesum sedang menggoda muridnya dengan oppainya'! Ini barang langka, Motohama! Darimana kau mendapatkannya?!", ujar Hyoudou Issei, dendamnya kepada mereka berdua terlupakan.

"Khukhukhu… Aku punya cara rahasia untuk mendapatkanya, bagaimana Ise? Maukah kau bergabung dalam FESTIVAL OPPAI?", ujar si kacamata lagi sambil menggerakkan tangannya seakan dia meremas sesuatu.

"YEAH! FESTIVAL OPPAI BANZAI!", teriak Hyoudou Issei, tangannya juga bergerak seperti sedang meremas sesuatu.

"ITU BARU SEMANGAT, ISE!", teriak si botak. Mereka bertiga pun pergi entah kemana.

Bagus, target yang harus kuawasi disekolah ini adalah mesum. Aku sudah capek menghadapi 1 orang mesum di Grigori (*uhuk*Azazel*uhuk*), kali ini ada 3 disekolah ini…

…Aku ingin segera keluar dari sekolah ini dan kembali ke Grigori…

Sayangnya aku tidak bisa kembali sebelum aku menyelesaikan tugas yang Azazel berikan. Aku juga tidak mau diomeli Mittelt-chan karena tidak proffesional. Well, aku sudah menyelesaikan tugasku hari ini, sebaiknya aku kembali ke tempat tinggalku disini, aku tidak mau meninggalkan Mittelt-chan lama-lama-

Aku merasa sedang diawasi seseorang, dan aku yakin 100% yang mengawasiku bukan manusia. Jangan bilang mereka mencurigaiku hanya karena menguping pembicaraan Hyoudou dengan teman mesumnya! Aku segera menengok kearah seseorang yang menatapku, dan yang kulihat adalah…

…Seorang perempuan berambut merah dengan ukuran dada yang besar, warna kulitnya cerah, dan memiliki bola mata bewarna biru kehijauan. Dia tersenyum kearahku, karena aku tidak mau membuatnya curiga, aku balas tersenyum kearahnya. Aku tahu dia jauh lebih kuat daripadaku, tapi aku yakin kalau kita bertarung 1 lawan 1, aku memiliki kesempatan untuk mengalahkannya. Pertarungan itu bukan cuma adu kekuatan, tapi juga memanfaatkan kelemahan lawannya, dan juga memanfaatkan medan pertarungan. Didalam tas saku ku, aku membawa bermacam-macam obat dan racun yang kubuat via alchemy. Jika si rambut merah itu terkena racun buatanku, dia akan mengalami cedera yang parah. Jika dia devil, aku bisa menyemprotkan [Holy Water] kearahnya, dan cedera yang akan dia alami akan lebih parah. Tak mau lama lama ditatap olehnya, aku segera meninggalkan tempat itu.

* * *

(Rambut Merah POV)

"…Dia sadar telah diawasi, menarik…", ujarku setelah sosok perempuan berambut pirang pendek, dengan tinggi sekitar 158 cm, dengan 'aset' yang tidak terlalu besar tapi cukup untuk menarik perhatian pria, dengan bola mata coklat cerah yang menguping pembicaraan Hyoudou Issei dan teman-temannya, pergi.

Aku, Rias Gremory, sedang mengawasi Hyoudou Issei, karena aku merasakan keberadaan 'Sacred Gear' didalam tubuhnya. Sejauh ini, yang kudapatkan dari pengawasanku adalah Hyoudou Issei itu terkenal dengan kemesumannya. Selain itu dia tampak arogan, terlalu berfokus pada dirinya sendiri, dan tidak peduli akan keadaan sekitarnya. Dia juga memiliki ambisi menjadi 'HAREM KING', meski popularitasnya disekolah ini adalah yang terburuk.

Aku mempertimbangkan apakah dia pantas menjadi anggota keluargaku apa tidak, dan sejauh ini aku kecewa atas apa yang dia perlihatkan kepadaku.

"Ara Ara, Buchou apa yang kau anggap menarik?", tanya seseorang disampingku. Aku yang tahu identitas suara itu menjawabnya tanpa menengok kearahnya.

"Ada yang sedang mengawasi Hyoudou Issei selain kuta, Akeno…", jawabku atas pertanyaannya. Akupun melanjutkan, "Dan dia menyadari kalau aku menatap kearahnya tadi…"

"Ara Ara, apa dia mata-mata dari Fallen Angel? Mengingat ada banyak aktifitas dari Fallen dikota ini belakangan…"

"Aku tidak tahu apa dia mata-mata apa bukan, tapi Koneko bilang dia manusia, dan aku merasakan ada 'Sacred Gear' didalam tubuhnya…", ujarku sebelum melanjutkan, "Dia 1 kelas dengan Koneko, dan dikelas dia tidak bertingkah mencurigakan, selain dia mendapatkan telefon pada saat dia dikelilingi teman sekelasnya yang penasaran kepadanya…"

"Hmm… Apa kau mau aku mengawasinya, Buchou?", tanya Akeno kepadaku.

"Ya, tolong ya… Tapi hati-hati, dia cukup waspada terhadap keadaan sekitarnya…", jawabku sambil tersenyum. "Omong-omong, '_Checkmate', _Akeno."

"Ara Ara, aku pikir aku bisa memberimu tantangan lebih hari ini, Buchou…", jawabnya kecewa. Ya, aku dan Akeno sedang bermain catur. Aku beranjak dari tempat dudukku menuju pintu keluar dari ruang klub, sambil bergumam

"Hikari Sakura… Aku penasaran apa rahasia yang kau simpan…"

* * *

(Hikari Sakura POV)

"Mittelt-chan, aku pulang!", ujarku sambil membuka pintu apartemen yang kami tempati. Apartemen ini adalah markas kami selama misi ini. Apartemen ini tidak terlalu besar, hanya cukup luas untuk 2 orang, peralatan rumah tangga dasar, air, dan listrik. Lokasi apartemen ini berada di pinggiran kota, jarang diawasi oleh Gremory dan Sitri, jadi kemungkinan Mittelt-chan diserang selagi aku disekolah kecil. Tapi karena jarak yang cukup jauh, kalau aku diserang di sekolah dia tidak bisa segera sampai kesana untuk menolongku.

"Selamat datang, Sakura-chan! Kau pulang lebih cepat dari perkiraan, makan malam belum selesai nih, tunggu sebentar ya… Oh iya, aku sudah menyiapkan air di kamar mandi, kalau kau ingin mandi sebelum makan!", jawab Mittelt-chan dari dapur. Aku mengiyakan sambil menuju kearah kamar mandi, hari ini cukup melelahkan, secara mental.

…Aku ingin sekali menghapus apa yang kudengar mengenai insiden yang dialami Hyoudou Issei…

15 menit kemudian, aku sudah selesai mandi dan mengganti baju untuk dirumah. Mittelt-chan memanggilku untuk membantu menata meja makan, karena dia sudah memasak untukku (dan masakannya itu enak sekali, sampai dia mendapat julukan 'Grigori Best Chef', meski dia mendapat julukan itu karena semua member Grigori termasuk aku sangat payah dalam memasak), akupun membantunya menata meja makan. Setidaknya ini yang bisa kulakukan untuknya yang selalu memasak untukku.

Hari ini Mittelt-chan memasak Beef Curry. Menu yang simpel tapi enak. Ini salah satu makanan favoritku, selain Nikujaga dan Ramen. Setelah mengucapkan 'Selamat makan', akupun langsung melahap makanan yang ada dihadapanku.

"Hmm, enak seperti biasanya Mittelt-chan, terima kasih karena kau selalu memasak makanan untukku setiap hari~", uajrku berterimakasih kepada (Fallen) Angel dihadapanku. Mendengar ucapan terima kasihku, mukanya langsung memerah dan memalingkan wajahnya dari hadapanku.

"A… Ini tidak seberapa kok, aku hanya memasak makanan yang sederhana…", gumam Mittelt-chan sambil berusaha mengontrol rona merah diwajahnya. Uah, imutnya~

"Kau terlalu merendah, Mittelt-chan~", ujarku lagi yang membuat wajahnya semakin merah.

"Ah, omong-omong, kau sudah menemukan Hyoudou Issei?", dia berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan, cih. Tapi karena ini menyangkut pekerjaan, aku memutuskan untuk membiarkan topik pembicaraan berganti.

"Yup, aku sudah menemukan Hyoudou Issei di Kuoh Academy."

"Lalu, apa pendapatmu mengenainya?", tanya Mittelt-chan dengan ekspresi serius diwajahnya. Aku langsung cemberut begitu dia menanyakan hal itu, dimana Mittelt-chan menyadari perubahan ekspresi wajahku.

"Singkatnya, dia Azazel nomer 2 dalam hal kemesuman"

"…Serius?"

"Kau pikir aku bohong?"

"…OK, jadi dia itu mesum, apa lagi?", tanyanya lagi.

"Selain mesum? Dia manusia normal, dengan mengabaikan 'Sacred Gear' ditubuhnya. Dia dikejar sekumpulan siswi dari klub kendo dan dia tidak bisa lolos dari mereka, menandakan tubuhnya tidak lebih kuat dari atlit SMA. Ah, dia juga ingin menjadi 'Harem King', menurut siswa lain di sekolah."

"…Informasi terakhir tidak penting."

"Aku juga merasa diawasi oleh seseorang berambut merah, dan dia bukan manusia.", mendengar perkataanku barusan, Mittelt-chan menghentikan makannya.

"…Diawasi? Apa kau ketahuan?"

"Aku rasa tidak, mungkin karena caraku menguping pembicaraan Hyoudou Issei dan teman-temannya tidak begitu lihai…", aku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku dari Mittelt-chan yang menatapku tajam.

"Haah… makanya aku bilang misi ini mustahil untukmu, Sakura-chan…", uah dia baru saja mengatakan hal yang tidak sopan!

"Tenang saja, dia tidak akan curiga… Aku harap…", ujarku, dengan kalimat terakhir kuucapkan pelan. Merespon perkataanku, Mittelt-chan mendesah pelan.

"Haah… Yang sudah terjadi biarlah terjadi… Aku juga mendapat kabar penting, aku menggunakan familiarku untuk mengawasi Raynare, dan dia sudah bergerak."

"Bergerak?", tanyaku kepadanya. Mittelt-chan mengangguk, dia mulai tersenyum sadis.

"Raynare sudah melakukan kontak dengan Hyoudou Issei. Azazel-sama memerintahkan Raynare untuk tidak melakukan kontak dengan Hyoudou Issei, dan hanya mengawasinya dari kejauhan. Raynare telah melanggar perintah Azazel-sama.", ujarnya dengan ekspresi mengerikan. Mittelt-chan hanya menunjukkan ekspresi ini kepada siapapun yang menghina Azazel ataupun pengkhianat, sesuatu yang paling dia benci. Dan aku jamin Raynere sekarang…

…Akan segera menerima siksaan dari 'Dark Mittelt-chan'.

To Be Continued

Author Note :

Update chapter 1! Tidak sepanjang prologuenya (LOL) karena saya kesulitan mendapat inspirasi, tapi saya merasa senang dapat menulis Issei yang mesum (Author juga sama mesumnya, meski Author lebih ke _Closet Pervert_ dibandingkan dengan _Open Pervert _seperti Issei. FESTIVAL OPPAI, BANZAI!

*PLAK*

Anyway, yang perlu dicatat di chapter ini :

1. Nama Lord Gremory ga pernah disebut di Light Novel ataupun animenya, jadi namanya saya karang bebas.

2. Di animenya, Mittelt digambarkan sebagai gadis yang ceria, _easy going_, tapi sadis + kejam. Disini ga jauh beda.

Dan buat reviewer (2-2nya guest reviewer)

for hime, I am fairly confident in my English skill, but I am not confident enough to write story in English. Maybe if this chapter got poor reviewer I will try to translate it into English, so that I can get more input how to write correctly.

buat akechi-chan, itu dah dijelasin penampilan Sakura-chan dari dialognya Rias. Buat harem... biarlah Issei yang menikmati Harem, karena tokoh perempuan di DxD itu pada kebanyakan demen semua ke Issei, saya ga mau merusak Haremnya Issei (tidak seperti OC fict kebanyakan).

Please read & review my story

Chichiryuutei, Out!


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Highschool DxD milik Icihiei Ichibumi, kalau DxD milik saya main heroine DxD bukan Rias, tapi Ravel Phenex**

2 hari berlalu sejak Mittelt-chan memberitahuku kalau Raynare telah melanggar perintah Azazel. Dalam kurun waktu tersebut, Kuoh Academy mengalami kehebohan tingkat tinggi karena Hyoudou Issei, manusia mesum nomer 1 di sekolah, mendapatkan pacar. Dalam dua hari itu pula, dia selalu tersenyum, dan terlihat bahwa dia mulai mengurangi tingkat kemesumannya.

"KENAPA HANYA ISE YANG MENDAPAT KEBERUNTUNGAN MEMILIKI PACAR?!", teriak si botak, 1 dari 2 teman Hyoudou Issei.

"TUHAN TIDAK ADIL KEPADA KITA! TERKUTUK KAU ISE!", teriak si kacamata. Mereka sedang berbicara di kantin sekolah, dan jujur saja teriakan mereka itu sangat mengganggu.

"Hehe Matsuda, Motohama… Musim semi sudah datang kepadaku! Aku akan kehilangan keperawananku dalam waktu dekat, lihat saja!", ujar Hyoudou Issei dengan penuh semangat. aku sebenarnya tidak mau dekat dekat dengan trio mesum (julukan yang diberikan 1 sekolah kepada mereka bertiga), tapi Mittelt-chan memintaku untuk mengawasi Hyoudou Issei.

(Flashback)

"_Raynare sudah melakukan kontak dengan Hyoudou Issei, sedangkan Azazel-sama memerintahkan Raynare untuk tidak melakukan kontak dengan Hyoudou Issei, dan hanya mengawasinya dari kejauhan. Itu artinya Raynare telah melanggar perintah Azazel-sama.", ujarnya dengan ekspresi mengerikan. Sepertinya sisi S nya bangkit karena dia mengetahui Raynare melanggar perintah Azazel._

_Dalam kehidupan sehari-hari, Mittelt-chan itu ceria, gampang bergaul, dan perhatian kepada temannya, tapi begitu ada seseorang yang menghina Azazel atau seseorang berkhianat dari Grigori, sifatnya langsung berubah menjadi sadis, kejam, dan suka menghancurkan rasa percaya diri lawannya, semua orang di Grigori menyebutnya sebagai sisi 'Dark Mittelt' karena sisi tersebut berbeda 180 derajat dari sisi normalnya. Aku sudah pernah melihat sisi 'Dark Mittelt' sebelumnya (untungnya sisi 'Dark Mittelt' itu tidak ditujukan kepadaku), dan pengalaman itu sangat membuatku tidak nyaman, meski akhirnya Mittelt-chan meminta maaf karena menunjukkan sesuatu yang 'tidak pantas ditunjukkan' kepadaku._

"_Err… Jadi Mittelt-chan, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?", ujarku kepadanya. Mendengar pertanyaanku, ekspresi Mittelt-chan kembali seperti semula. Dia tampak memikirkan langkah selanjutnya._

"_Hmm… Lebih baik kita lihat dulu perkembangannya, siapa tahu Raynare benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Hyoudou Issei…"_

"_Apa kau serius berfikir demikian, Mittelt-chan?", tanyaku dengan ekspresi yang meragukan apa yang dikatakan Mittelt-chan. Dia hanya tersenyum kecut menandakan dia sendiri tidak percaya ucapannya._

"_Ya, kemungkinannya tidak 0% loh… Selain itu, kita tidak memiliki barang bukti yang cukup untuk menuduhnya berkhianat…", ujar Mittelt-chan. Dia kemudian melanjutkan, "Sebaiknya kau awasi Hyoudou Issei, jika Raynare bertindak diluar wewenangnya, tangkap dia dan biarkan Azazel-sama menghukumnya."_

(Flashback end)

Dan sekarang seperti perintah Mittelt-chan aku mengawasi Hyoudou Issei. Sejauh ini, tidak ada hal yang mencurigakan. Hanya saja, 2 hari lagi Raynare dan Hyoudou Issei akan melakukan apa yang dinamakan 'kencan'. Aku hanya berharap tidak terjadi apa-apa dalam waktu 2 hari ini…

* * *

2 hari kemudian, aku berada di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan di Tokyo, tidak jauh dari lokasi Hyoudou Issei berada. Dia tampak gelisah karena sepertinya ini kencan pertamanya. Aku tidak bisa menyalahkannya, karena akupun belum pernah kencan dengan siapapun, dan jika aku ada dalam posisinya, aku juga akan gelisah dan gugup setengah mati.

…Entah kenapa aku membayangkan bagaimana aku dan Mittelt-chan kencan berdua sambil berjalan-jalan di taman dan berpegangan tangan, berada dalam suasana romantis, dan…

FOKUS, jangan membayangkan yang aneh-aneh, diriku!

Setelah menampar pipiku 2 kali agar bisa fokus terhadap suasana sekitarku, aku melihat Hyoudou Issei menerima sesuatu dari seseorang, dan dia segera memasukkan benda itu ke sakunya. Tidak lama kemudian, seorang gadis datang menghampiri Hyoudou Issei, dan merekapun pergi dari lokasi mereka berada.

…OK, saatnya mengintai 2 orang kencan, tugas paling menjemukan sepanjang masa…

Pertama-tama, mereka masuk kedalam toko baju, lalu masuk kedalam toko aksesoris. Aku tidak mengikuti mereka masuk kedalam toko karena itu akan membuat Raynare curiga. Pada saat makan siang, mereka makan di restoran keluarga, dan Raynare memesan parfait coklat. Karena aku juga lapar, akupun makan disana, meski aku mengambil kursi yang agak jauh dari mereka.

…Aku mengabaikan tatapan kasihan dari semua orang disana karena aku makan sendirian di restoran keluarga…

Dan disore hari, waktu mereka mengakhiri kencan mereka berdua, mereka berada di taman yang jauh dari populasi orang. Lokasi yang cocok untuk mengakhiri kencan, ditambah matahari terbenam yang menambah suasana romantis dari kencan tersebut.

Aku berada ditempat yang agak jauh dari mereka berdua, dan ketika Raynare mulai membisikkan sesuatu kepada Hyoudou Issei dan menunjukkan 1 pasang sayap Fallen Angelnya serta membuat [Light Spear] ditangannya, akupun segera bertindak sebelum dia membunuh Hyoudou Issei.

"Sudah cukup, Raynare."

* * *

(Rias Gremory POV)

"…Demikian aktivitas dari Hikari Sakura dalam beberapa hari ini, Buchou.", ujar Akeno mengakhiri laporan pengintaian terhadap Hikari Sakura.

"Terima kasih, Akeno…"

"Buchou, apa yang akan kita lakukan setelah ini? Rencanamu untuk membuat Hyoudou Issei menjadi pelayanmu akan gagal jika Hikari Sakura ikut campur…", tanya Kiba Yuuto, salah satu anggota klub yang kudirikan.

"Hmm… Lebih baik kita tunggu saja apa yang akan terjadi… Koneko sedang mengawasi mereka, jika ada sesuatu dia akan menghubungiku.", ujarku kepada Akeno dan Yuuto. Mereka hanya mengangguk karena memang tidak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan terhadap situasi ini.

…Hikari Sakura, siapa dia sebenarnya? Apa tujuannya mengawasi Hyoudou Issei?

*PING*

...! Koneko menghubungiku melalui sihir komunikasi keluarga Gremory! Akeno dan Yuuto tampak siaga karena Koneko menghubungiku. Jika Koneko menghubungiku, tandanya ada kejadian tidak terduga yang terjadi disana. Akupun menghubungkan sihir komunikasi tersebut, dan terlihat wajah Koneko di dalam sihir komunikasi tersebut. Akupun bertanya kepadanya.

"Koneko, apa yang terjadi disana?"

"…Buchou, ada 3 Fallen Angel sedang beradu mulut…"

Ini menarik, ada perpecahan didalam organisasi Fallen Angel? Sambil menghubungkan informasi yang kudapat, aku kembali bertanya kepadanya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Hyoudou Issei?"

"…Sampai sekarang selamat…"

Berarti intervensi dari Hikari Sakura sukses, dan ada 3 Fallen bertengkar disana, ini semakin menguatkan dugaanku bahwa Hikari Sakura itu mata-mata dari Fallen Angel. Aku harus melihat ini dari dekat.

"Akeno, ikuti aku. Koneko, terus awasi mereka sampai aku tiba disana.", perintahku dengan kalem. Jika aku memainkan rencanaku dengan baik, aku bisa mendapat 1 member baru dan informasi mengenai Fallen Angel dikota ini…

* * *

(Hikari Sakura POV)

"Sudah cukup, Raynare.", ujarku menghentikan apa yang akan dia lakukan terhadap Hyoudou Issei. Raynare terkejut mendengar suaraku, dan begitu dia melihatku wajahnya terkihat kesal dan penuh dendam.

"Kupikir siapa, ternyata hanya kamu, bocah yang dipungut Azazel-sama. Kenapa kau ada disini?", tanyanya dengan nada penuh dendam.

"*sigh* Kenapa nada bicaramu penuh dendam begitu, Raynare? Apa aku pernah melakukan sesuatu yang salah kepadamu?", tanyaku karena aku tidak mengerti alasan kenapa dia dendam kepadaku. Sejak aku diangkat menjadi anak angkat oleh Azazel, dia terlihat sangat kesal kepadaku.

"Kesalahanmu? Kesalahanmu adalah kau berada dekat-dekat dengan Azazel-sama, bocah! Manusia sampah sepertimu tidak berhak dekat-dekat dengan Azazel-sama!", ujarnya penuh amarah. Akupun mengerucutkan alis maaku karena tidak senang dengan alasannya.

"Serius? Kau cemburu kepadaku karena aku dekat-dekat dengan Azazel? Aku hanya menganggap Azazel sebagai figur ayahku dan kau cemburu kepadaku? Ah, lupakan itu dulu, kenapa kau berusaha membunuh Hyoudou Issei?", tanyaku lagi. Dia hanya tertawa mendengar pertanyaanku.

"Apa kau bodoh? Dia itu adalah ancaman terhadap Grigori, dia memiliki [Sacred Gear] didalam tubuhnya! Maka dari itu aku memutuskan untuk membunuhnya!",

"Seharusnya kau meminta masukan dari Azazel dulu sebelum bertindak, Raynare… kau tahu kalau tindakanmu ini melanggar perintah Azazel kan?", tanyaku dengan nada serius.

"Azazel-sama pasti mengerti, bahwa tindakanku itu sesuai dengan kepentingan Grigori! Justru tindakanmu itu yang merupakan ancaman bagi Grigori! Membiarkan sampah masyarakat itu hidup? Apa kau sudah gila?", mendengar perkataan Raynare, Hyoudou Issei terkejut. Wajar saja, pacarnya sendiri mengatakan dia itu sampah masyarakat.

"Yuuma-chan… itu tidak benar kan? Kenapa kau mau membunuhku…?"

"Ahahahahaha! Kau masih memanggilku dengan nama itu? Tapi aku juga tidak mau sampah sepertimu memanggilku dengan nama asliku, tapi akan kujawab pertanyaanmu. Aku ingin membunuhmu karena kau memiliki [Sacred Gear] didalam tubuhmu, jadi salahkan Tuhan karenanya, Issei-kun~", setelah dia berkata demikian, aku merasakan sesuatu bergerak dari belakang Hyoudou Issei.

"MINGGIR, HYOUDOU ISSEI! [Divine Reflector]!" ujarku sambil mendorong Hyoudou Issei kesamping dan mengaktifkan [Sacred Gear] ku. Aku berhasil mementalkan [Light Spear] yang mengarah ketubuh Hyoudou Issei, dan menyelamatkannya dari kematian.

"Hmm, rupanya kau lumayan juga, Hikari Sakura. Sepertinya Mittelt melatihmu dengan baik.", ujar seseorang yang menyerang Hyoudou Issei dari belakang. Yang kulihat adalah sesosok perempuan yang tinggi, memiliki tubuh yang sexy, dan rambut panjang serta poninya menutupi mata kanannya. Seperti Raynare, dia memiliki 1 pasang sayap di punggungnya. Kalau aku tidak salah ingat, nama perempuan ini adalah Kalawarner.

"Bagus, 1 lagi Fallen Angel yang melanggar perintah Azazel…", gumamku. Kondisiku sekarang tidak begitu bagus, kalau 1 lawan 1, aku masih bisa menang, tapi kalau sudah 2 lawan 1, terutama lawanku bisa terbang, kemungkinan menangku berkurang drastis.

"Kalawarner, kenapa kau ada disini? Seharusnya kau berjaga-jaga di markas kita…", ujar Raynare.

"Aku merasa kau terlalu lama dalam membunuh bocah itu,", ujarnya sambil menunjuk kearah Hyoudou Issei yang pingsan karena sepertinya aku mendorongnya terlalu kuat sehingga kepalanya membentur tanah, sebelum melanjutkan, "dan yang tidak kusangka kau sedang adu mulut dengan anak angkatnya Azazel-sama. Dan sepertinya dia mengetahui rencana kita, apa yang akan kita lakukan, Raynare?"

"Sudah jelaskan? Kita bunuh dia, lalu kita laporkan kepada Azazel-sama kalau dia dibunuh oleh devil yang ada dikota ini.", ujar Raynare sambil membuat [Light Spear] ditangannya, diikuti oleh Kalawarner. Aku pun menyiapkan [Divine Reflector] ku, sebelum 2 [Light Spear] yang ukurannya jauh lebih besar dari yang dibuat oleh Raynare dan Kalawarner menyerang mereka berdua, sayangnya mereka berhasil menghindar dari serangan tersebut.

"Hmm, apa yang kutemukan disini, 2 pengkhianat yang ingin membunuh Sakura-chan?", ujar seseorang dengan suara yang familiar. Akupun langsung menengok kearah suara itu, benar saja yang ada disana adalah Mittelt-chan yang mengembangkan 3 pasang sayapnya.

"Mittelt-chan!"

"Maaf aku terlambat, Sakura-chan.", ujarnya sambil tersenyum kepadaku, sebelum ekspresi wajahnya berubah 180 derajat, menunjukkan sisi Sadis nya kepada Raynare dan Kalawarner, yang ketakutan melihat ekspresi Sadis nya Mittelt-chan.

"Raynare, Kalawarner, sebutkan 1 alasan kenapa aku tidak boleh membunuh kalian sekarang."

"Mi-Mittelt-san, aku tidak berkhianat, ini semua demi Azazel-sama!", teriak Raynare ketakutan.

"Dan kenapa membunuh Hyoudou Issei itu memberi manfaat bagi Azazel-sama?"

"I-Itu karena dia memiliki [Sacred Gear] yang berbahaya!", jawab Kalawarner.

"Kau tahu kalau sebelum bertindak kau harus meminta konfirmasi kepada Azazel-sama terlebih dahulu kan? Atau kau merencanakan sesuatu dibelakang Azazel-sama?", tanya Mittelt lagi. Ekspresi Raynare dan Kalawarner semakin pucat. Melihat ekpresi panik mereka, Mittelt-chan tersenyum sinis karena dugaannya tepat.

"Seperti dugaanku, kalian melakukan sesuau dibelakang Azazel-sama.", ujarnya lagi sambil meraih sesuatu dari kantong rok goth-loli yang dia gunakan. Itu adalah dokumen yang memiliki lambang Grigori. "Dokumen ini berisi perintah agar kalian berdua menyerahkan diri dengan damai dan menerima hukuman dari Azazel-sama, kalau kalian tidak mau menyerahkan diri secara damai…", ujarnya sambil meraih cambuk yang ada dipinggangnya. "…Azazel-sama mengijinkanku untuk 'mendisiplinkan' kalian sebelum aku membawa kalian kembali ke Grigori…", ujarnya dengan aura S disekitarnya.

Tiba-tiba Raynare meraih sesuatu dari pinggangnya dan melemparnya kearah Mittelt-chan. Sebelum Mittelt-chan bereaksi, benda itu meledak dan mengeluarkan cahaya yang sangat terang dan mengganggu pengelihatan kami berdua. Begitu pengelihatan mata kami kembali, mereka sudah menghilang.

"Cih, aku lengah, tidak kusangka mereka menggunakan bom cahaya untuk lolos… Dan mereka dengan pintarnya menghilangkan aura mereka supaya aku tidak dapat melacak mereka…", ujar Mittelt-chan frustasi. Dia kemudian menengok kearahku, "Sakura-chan, kau tidak apa-apa? Kau tidak terluka kan?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, daripada itu lebih baik kita lihat keadaan Hyoudou Issei…", ujarku sambil menengok kearah Hyoudou Issei untuk menemukan dia sudah berlumuran darah. Kemungkinan besar Raynare membunuhnya saat perhatian kita teralihkan oleh bom cahaya itu. Aku segera mengecek apakah dia masih hidup apa tidak.

"Bagaimana, Sakura-chan?"

"…", aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Dia sudah tewas.

"Jadi misi kita gagal? Kenapa Raynare bersikukuh untuk membunuh Hyoudou Issei, padahal dia tahu kalau dia melanggar perintah Azazel?", gumamku yang bingung atas apa yang terjadi. Dari percakapanku dengan Raynare tadi aku tahu kalau dia itu penggemar fanatik Azazel. Aku sulit membayangkan kalau dia akan sengaja melanggar perintah idolanya.

"…Aku tidak tahu, tapi sebelum itu ada 3 devil yang bersembunyi disana…", ujar Mittelt-chan sambil menunjuk semak-semak dekat lokasi kita berada. Dari semak-semak itu muncul 3 sosok perempuan, 2 diantaranya familiar. Yang pertama adalah Toujou Koneko, yang kedua adalah perempuan berambut merah yang mengawasiku 4 hari yang lalu, dan yang terakhir tidak kukenali, tapi selama 4 hari belakangan aku sering berpapasan dengannya. Dia memiliki bentul badan yang sexy seperti si rambut merah yang ada didekatnya, rambut hitam panjang yang diikat dlam mode ponytail, dan dia memancarkan aura yang sama seperti 'Dark Mittelt', yang membuatku merinding.

"Salam kenal, Fallen Angel Mittelt dan Hikari Sakura, namaku adalah Rias Gremory, devil yang mengawasi kota ini. Senang menjadi kenalan kalian berdua. Boleh aku bertanya apa yang kalian rencanakan di wilayahku?", ujar si rambut merah- Tunggu, Gremory? Dia itu anggota clan Gremory?

"Keluarga Gremory? Jadi keluarga Gremori yang mengawasi kota ini…", gumam Mittelt-chan, dan dia tiba-tiba menyadari sesuatu. "Ah iya! Rambut merah, harusnya aku tahu kalau ini adalah wilayah Gremory semenjak Sakura-chan bilang dia diawasi oleh rambut merah! Uah, tak kusangka aku tidak menyadari hal ini!"

Melihat Mittelt- chan yang memegang kepalanya karena dia tidak menyadari fakta yang jelas ada dihadapannya (aku juga tidak menyadarinya sih, padahal aku harusnya tahu kalau ini merupakan wilayah Gremory karena salah satu anggota keluarga Gremory menjadi kepala sekolah disini, ini merupakan salah satu blunder terbodoh yang pernah kulakukan!), Rias Gremory melihatnya dengan senyum tipis diwajahnya.

"Temanmu sepertinya memiliki kepribadian yang unik ya, Hikari Sakura…", ujarnya kepadaku. Dia kemudian kembali memasang ekspresi serius diwajahnya. "Nah sekarang, tolong jelaskan kenapa kalian ada disini, dan apa hubungan kalian dengan Fallen Angel yang baru saja kalian hadapi, meskipun kalian itu seharusnya ada dipihak yang sama."

Mittelt-chan langsung berhenti heboh sendiri dan menatap Rias Gremory dengan tajam. Dikepalanya dia sedang mempertimbangkan keuntungan dan kerugian dari membocorkan misi yang Azazel berikan kepada Rias Gremory. Setelah 5 menit berfikir, dia mendesah panjang, dan memutuskan,

"Baiklah, aku akan jelaskan apa yang terjadi, asal kau berjanji untuk tidak menyerangku dan Sakura-chan selama kami ada di kota ini.", mendengar pernyataan Mittelt-chan, ekspresi Rias Gremory melunak dan dia menyanggupi permintaan Mitelt-chan.

"Baiklah, atas nama Gremory, aku dan keluargaku bersumpah tidak akan menyerang kalian selama kalian berada didalam kota ini, asalkan kalian tidak menyerang kami terlebih dahulu. Tapi sebelumnya aku harus menyelamatkan Hyoudou Issei terlebih dahulu.", ujarnya sambil mengeluarkan 1 pion dalam permainan catur. Pion tersebut adalah [Pawn].

* * *

Kami berdua sekarang berada di gedung lama dari Kuoh Academy, tepatnya ada di salah satu ruangan yang penuh dengan dekorasi aneh didalamnya. Risa Gremory mengatakan ini adalah ruang klubnya.

Begitu kami masuk kedalamnya, aku melihat 1 pemuda tampan dengan tahi lalat di bawah mata kanannya. Dia tampak tersenyum tapi aku tahu dia siap untuk menyerang kami berdua apabila kami melakukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan. Tapi dibalik itu semua, aku merasakan sesuatu, seperti aku mengenal dia sebelumnya. Selain pemuda itu, seluruh anggota OSIS dari Kuoh Academy juga hadir disana.

"Baiklah, karena semuanya ada disini, aku akan memperkenalkan kelompokku kepada kalian terlebih dahulu. Ini adalah Akeno, dia adalah [Queen] dari kelompokku.", ujar Rias Gremory, sambil menunjuk kearah perempuan berambut hitam ponytail yang ada disampingnya saat insiden Hyoudou Issei beberapa saat yang lalu. Aku yang heran bertanya,

"Maaf, Rias Gremory… tapi apa hubungannya pion catur dengan kelompokmu?", tanyaku kepadanya, yang juga dibalas dengan Mittelt-chan.

"Aku tahu kalau devil memiliki cara untuk menambah kekuatannya dengan mengubah manusia atau makhluk lain menjadi devil, tapi sejujurnya Grigori tidak tahu bagaimana caranya.", mendengar pertanyaan kami berdua, Rias Gremory tersenyum.

"Ah, aku minta maaf… Aku pikir Fallen Angel mengetahui mengenai [Evil Piece]. Aku akan jelaskan kepada kalian apa itu sistem [Evil Piece] terlebih dahulu. Kalian tahu mengenai [Great War] yang berlangsung beberapa abad yang lalu kan? Berkat perang tersebut, 3 sisi, Fallen Angel, Angel, dan Devil mengalami luka yang besar. Devil kehilangan pemimpin mereka, dan terancam punah. Maka dari itu, Maou Belzeebub-sama membuat sistem [Evil Piece] untuk menambah jumlah devil sebagai pasukan mereka. Devil yang didapat dari sistem ini disebut sebagai budak atau pelayan bagi tuannya yang menghidupkan mereka kembali sebagai devil. Sistem ini mengikuti permainan catur, dimana dalam 1 kelompok ada [King], [Queen], [Rook], [Bishop], [Knight], dan [Pawn]. [King] dimiliki oleh pemimpin dari kelompok tersebut, dalam hal ini aku. [Pawn] adalah anggota kelompok yang tidak memiliki kemampuan khusus, tetapi jika dia berada didalam teritori musuh atau dengan seizin [King], dia bisa melakukan [Promotion] untuk berubah menjadi anggota kelompok yang lain.", ujar Rias Gremory. Kiba Yuuto melanjutkan dari situ.

"[Knight] bernilai 3 [Pawn], dengan karasteristik kecepatan yang tinggi. Biasanya [Knight] itu menyerang dengan senjata seperti pedang, meski ada beberapa pengecualian. Aku sendiri adalah [Knight] dari Rias-Buchou.", ujar Kiba Yuuto. Kemudian Himejima Akeno melanjutkan apa yang sudah dijelaskan oleh Kiba Yuuto dan Rias Gremory.

"[Bishop] bernilai 3 [Pawn], sama seperti [Knight], dengan karakteristik energi sihir yang tinggi didalam tubuhnya. [Rook] bernilai 5 [Pawn], dengan karakteristik kemampuan fisikal yang sangat tinggi, tapi kekurangannya adalah dia tidak memiliki kecepatan yang tinggi. Koneko-chan adalah [Rook] dari Rias-Buchou.", jelas Himejima Akeno.

"[Queen] bernilai 8 [Pawn], dengan karakteristik dia memiliki semua keunggulan dari pion yang lain. Akeno adalah [Queen] dari kelompokku, seperti yang tadi telas kujelaskan.", tutup Rias Gremory. Ketua OSIS yang sejak awal penjelasan memasang wajah tidak puas bertanya kepada Rias Gremory.

"Rias, apa kau yakin menjelaskan sistem [Evil Piece] kepada Fallen Angel disana itu bijak?", tanya ketua OSIS sambil menunjuk kearah Mittelt-chan. Mittelt-chan sendiri diam saja, dia tampak mencerna apa yang sudah dijelaskan oleh Rias Gremory.

"Sona, aku harus menjelaskan tentang sistem [Evil Piece] kepada mereka, karena jika tidak aku ragu mereka akan membocorkan apa yang direncanakan oleh Fallen Angel yang ada dikota ini. Informasi ditukar dengan informasi, kau pasti paham atas konsep ini kan?", mendengar penjelasan Rias Gremory, ketua OSIS pun mengangguk setuju atas logikanya Rias Gremory.

"Aku sudah menjelaskan tentang [Evil Piece] dan memperkenalkan kelompokku. Sekarang aku ingin mendengar apa motif Fallen Angel dikota ini, dan kenapa kalian melawan ras kalian sendiri?", tanya Rias Gremory dengan intensitas tinggi. Akupun memutuskan untuk menjawabnya.

"Pertama-tama aku ingin menjelaskan kepada kalian, aku ini manusia bukan Fallen Angel, meskipun aku termasuk anggota Grigori yang dipimpin oleh Governor Azazel. Keberadaan kami disini untuk mengecek apakah Raynare melakukan tugasnya dengan benar. Dan kenapa kami bertarung melawannya karena dia melanggar perintah Azazel.", jelasku kepada mereka. Rias Gremory dan ketua OSIS mengerucutkan alis diwajahnya.

"Jadi… Fallen Angel Raynare bertindak diluar wewenang Grigori? apa perintah yang diberikan Grigori kepada Fallen Angel Raynare?", tanya ketua OSIS. Mittelt-chan menjawab pertanyaan ketua OSIS.

"Tugas yang diberikan kepada Raynare adalah 'awasi Hyoudou Issei dan pastikan [Sacred Gear] yang ada ditubuhnya bisa terkontrol'. Kalian pasti tahu kalau Hyoudou Issei memiliki [Sacred Gear], dan Grigori tidak ada niatan untuk membunuh Hyoudou Issei. Jika [Sacred Gear] milik Hyoudou Issei berhasil aktif, dia ditugaskan untuk membawa Hyoudou Issei ke markas Grigori agar dia bisa mengontrol [Sacred Gear] miliknya. Dan karena Hyoudou Issei terbunuh, otomatis misi kami gagal."

"Hmm, aku mengerti motif kalian disini, lalu apa rencana kalian selanjutnya?", tanya Rias Gremory.

"Rencana kami selanjutnya adalah menangkap Raynare dan kelompoknya kembali ke Grigori. biarlah Azazel-sama yang akan mengatur hukuman buat mereka.", jawab Mittelt-chan, sebelum dia menambahkan "Aku minta kalian jangan ikut campur, karena ini adalah urusan internal Grigori. ah, tapi jika mereka menyerang kelompok kalian, aku tidak keberatan jika kalian membunuh mereka, meski aku lebih memilih mereka hidup."

"Oh, kenapa? Mereka sudah melanggar perintah boss kalian kan?", tanya ketua OSIS. Dan mendengar pertanyaan ketua OSIS, Mittelt-chan tersenyum sinis.

"Karena jika mereka mati penderitaan mereka hanya sebentar, aku berencana untuk menghancurkan mental mereka, melukai mereka, menyembuhkan luka ditubuhnya, dan melukainya lagi, terus menerus sampai mereka sendiri memohon untuk dibunuh.", ujarnya yang membuat semua orang di ruangan tersebut merinding (termasuk aku). Dia kemudian menambahkan "Ahaha, aku hanya bercanda kok, aku tidak akan berindak sejauh itu. Azazel-sama lebih memilih mereka hidup."

"…Seram…", gumam Toujou Koneko.

"…Kenapa aku bisa menarik 2 orang sadis kedalam ruangan ini…?", gumam Rias Gremory.

"Ara ara… Ufufu…", Himejima Akeno tampak senang dengan rencana siksaan yang baru saja Mittelt-chan jabarkan. Ternyata dugaanku benar, Himejima Akeno memiliki aura yang sama dengan Mittelt-chan, yaitu tingkat kesadisan yang sangat tinggi.

"…Ehem, kembali ke topik, setelah kalian menangkap Raynare, apa kalian akan meninggalkan kota ini? Jika bisa aku tidak ingin ada konflik dikota ini, mengingat kalian itu ada di sisi Fallen Angel dan kami ada di sisi Devil.", tanya ketua OSIS.

"Ah… Soal itu…", sebelum aku melanjutkan perkataanku, Mittelt-chan menghentikanku, tindakan yang membuat Rias Gremory dan ketua OSIS curiga. Aku yang heran atas tindakannya melirik kearahnya, dan Mittelt-chan meraih sesuatu dari kantong roknya. Yang ada ditangannya sekarang adalah dokumen dari Grigori, dan dia membuka dokumen tersebut. Aku bisa melihat judul didokumen itu, 'Buka dan bacakan isi dokumen ini jika kedok Sakura-chan ketahuan oleh devil yang bertugas disana'.

"Ehem, aku diperintahkan oleh Azazel-sama untuk membacakan dokumen ini jika Hikari Sakura ketahuan berhubungan dengan Grigori. Azazel-sama memerintahkanku untuk ikut menjadi siswa Kuoh Academy sebagai delegasi Fallen Angel kepada devil yang ada diwilayah ini.", ujar Mittelt-chan… EH?!

Bukan hanya aku yang terkejut, tapi semua orang yang ada disini terkejut atas isi dokumen yang dibacakan oleh Mittelt-chan. Hanya Mittelt-chan yang tidak terkejut, dia pasti sudah mengetahui isi dari dokumen tersebut.

"Apa maksudmu, Fallen Angel Mittelt? Kau pikir aku akan membiarkan Fallen Angel berada didalam wilayahku dalam jangka waktu yang lama?", tanya Rias Gremory dengan penuh amarah.

"Seperti yang kalian dengar tadi, aku ada disini sebagai niat baik Grigori kepada Devil. Azazel-sama tidak ingin membuat [Great War] kedua, dia lebih tertarik terhadap koleksi pribadinya. Akan tetapi, konflik Fallen Angel dan Devil terus terjadi setiap hari, sehingga Azazel-sama memintaku untuk menjadi delegasi Fallen Angel kepada devil yang bertanggung jawab atas wilayah ini.", jelas Mittelt-chan.

"Lalu apa kapasitasmu sebagai delegasi Fallen Angel diwilayah ini? Apa Azazel secara tidak langsung ingin bekerja sama dengan Devil?", tanya ketua OSIS dengan dingin.

"Aku memiliki hak untuk menangkap Fallen Angel yang bertindak diluar perintah Azazel-sama, agar [Great War] tidak terulang kembali. Soal kerja sama, aku tidak memiliki wewenang atas hal tersebut.", jawab Mittelt-chan.

"…Jadi intinya, kau meminta izin kepadaku untuk 'mendisiplinkan' Fallen Angel yang ada diwilayah ini, dan kalian tidak akan ikut campur atas apa kegiatan kami disini, benar begitu, Fallen Angel Mittelt?", tanya Rias Gremory. Mittelt-chan mengangguk.

"Ya benar. Kami tidak akan mengganggu kegiatan kalian, dan kalian tidak akan menganggu kegiatan kami 'mendisiplinkan' Fallen Angel yang bertindak diluar perintah Azazel-sama. Cukup adil kan, kalian membiarkan kami tinggal disini sementara, dan kalian tidak perlu mengotori tangan kalian atas apa yang Fallen Angel yang bertindak diluar perintah lakukan. Tentu saja, kalian boleh berdiskusi dengan pemimpin kalian, tunjukkan dokumen ini, Maou Lucifer pasti akan mengerti.", jawab Mittelt-chan. Rias Gremory mengambil dokumen resmi dari tangan Mittelt-chan dan menghubungi Maou Lucifer.

"Oi Mittelt-chan, apa kau yakin akan hal ini? Jika Maou Lucifer tidak setuju, bagaimana?", tanyaku kepada Mittelt-chan. Aku masih kaget dan bingung akan perintah terbaru Azazel.

"Kalau Maou Lucifer tidak setuju, kita akan kembali ke Grigori setelah kita menangkap Raynare. Aku tidak mau meninggalkanmu di markas Devil sendiri.", jawab Mittelt-chan serius. Aku mengangguk sembari menunggu hasil diskusi Rias Gremory dengan Maou Lucifer.

"…Maou Lucifer setuju dengan 2 syarat. Syarat pertama adalah kalian berjanji untuk tidak membahayakan semua devil yang ada disini, dan juga manusia yang tinggal dikota ini.", ujar Rias Gremory.

"Ya, kami janji untuk tidak menyerang kalian atau manusia yang ada dikota ini, meski aku tidak bisa berjanji atas Fallen Angel yang menyimpang dari Grigori.", jawab Mittelt-chan.

"Yang kedua adalah kalian harus menjadi member klub ku, agar kami bisa mengawasi kalian dengan teliti. Bagaimanapun status kalian masih musuh kami, sehingga kami harus bisa mengawasi kalian agar kalian tidak bertindak macam-macam.", ujar Rias Gremory lagi.

"Ya, itu hal yang wajar. Justru jika kalian tidak mengawasi kami, kalian melakukan kesalahan yang bodoh.", ujar Mittelt-chan sembari menambahkan, "Kami setuju dengan syarat kedua kalian."

"Sempurna. Dengan ini, selamat datang di Kuoh Academy, Fallen Angel Mittelt dan Hikari Sakura.", ujar Rias Gremory sambil tersenyum.

…Aku tidak menyangka bahwa hidupku setelah kejadian 'itu' akan menjadi seribet ini. Pertama, Fallen Angel, kemudian Devil. Yah, setidaknya hidupku sekarang tidak akan membosankan, aku kembali berterimakasih kepada Azazel yang menyelamatkanku dari kejadian 'itu', dan berharap bahwa kedepannya hidupku akan lebih menarik lagi.

To Be Continued…

Author Note :

Chapter baru, sebenernya dah jadi agak lama sih chapter ini, cuma niatnya sebelumnya saya selesai bikin chapter 3 dulu sebelum post chapter 2 disini, tapi karena saya rupanya nulis chapter 3 kelamaan yaudah saya post chapter 2 nya sekarang

Poin yang perlu dicatat :

1. Raynare & Kalawarner sudah dicap pengkhianat oleh Grigori

2. Devil dan Fallen Angel gak kerja sama (isi persetujuannya kurang lebih : I ignore you, You ignore me)

3. 2 member Grigori gabung ke Occult Research Club supaya mereka bisa diawasi oleh Rias.

Review :

for hime : Yeah, I will post this in English, but it is harder than I thought, since English is not my first language. Maybe in 1 month I can finish prologue chapter in English.

sekian dulu deh, Chichiryuutei out!


End file.
